Simple plotting
by hinatachan the itaxnaru luver
Summary: Yusuke's father's on his last bed rest and he has only one last wish for his son to make true. That is to find a mate! Will Yusuke go along with this?


**Another cool new fic! Enjoy!**

**Pairing: Yusuke/ Tom Riddle**

**Summary: Raizen, Yusuke's father, puts his son on the spot as he tells Yusuke about finding a mate for himself. As a dying wish, the man asks Yusuke to find someone before he dies unless he wants to feel the wrath of his ghost. Pressured into finding someone, it isn't so easy unless the person happens to be in the same line of work and right under your nose.**

**Warning: May contain talk of shounen-ai, course language!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Yuyuhakusho OR Harry Potter character, Tom Riddle.**

* * *

><p>Like darts going into a dart board, the same could be said for Yusuke's mind. From getting a raise in his pay check to finding out his father has the most unbelievable request as a dying wish. Unlike his mother, Yusuke was prone to such foolish requests but as luck would have it, the doctor had informed them both that his father had only about a few weeks to live at best, if not, seven days. His condition was worsening by the second and the only one thing he was wishing for, was for Yusuke to find someone suitable so that he may die in peace.<p>

"I'm not getting a…mate. Mom, say something!" Yusuke's mother offered no such look and instead stayed watch over her sick husband.

The young man was appalled that such a request was being made. He was a man of brutality and strength, wasn't it only normal that he got a girlfriend instead? Yusuke growled in anger and ruffled his hair with his hands as he sat next to his mother, staring at his father.

"Are you joking, tell me you're joking." Yusuke's face was full of hope that this information was incorrect this couldn't be the only wish that his father had.

Yusuke pounded the floor with his fist. Finding a mate was his father's wish but with finding a mate, it could take years to find the right one for him. A thought crossed the boy's mind.

'I bet I don't have to go that far…I can just ask Tom.' A smile spread across Yusuke's face as he keeled down beside his dying father.

"I've got someone in mind, pops. You can rest easy, I'll be right back!" Yusuke hurried off out the door of their home.

* * *

><p>Arriving at the doorstep of a house, Yusuke smoothed his hair over with his fingers and knocked on the door. As the door opened, Yusuke smiled as a man with short and neat brown hair stepped out of the house, closing the door behind him. In all their years together, Yusuke had never noticed any scars on Tom's body until now. "Tom, got a minute?" Yusuke asked as he looked Tom in the eyes.<p>

Tom was a bit shorter then Yusuke but also smarter. His grades were like Mount st. Helen's compared to Yusuke's grades. His hair was always kept tidy and clean and people had often stopped to chat with him about what made his hair so shiny under the sunlight. But when it came to his pale body, the boy refused to talk and sent the people on their way. Yusuke felt left out in the dark like his friend hadn't told him much. On top of it all, he had strange parents, a mother who Yusuke hardly saw walking anywhere and a father who shouted and cursed in front of others.

"Yusuke, what are you doing here?" Tom asked as he rubbed his eyes. Both of which they had gotten black eyes.

"Tom, I know the truth, why don't you stay with my family?" Yusuke smiled warmly to Tom and grabbed a hold of the other boy's hand and pulled him away from the gloomy looking house.

"Wait! Yusuke, where are we going?" The boy had to run just to keep up with Yusuke's speed.

Yusuke didn't reply and just kept running back to his house.

Once the two boys got to Yusuke's home, Yusuke immediately took Tom aside and told him about his father. "Now Tom, there's something I need to ask of you." Yusuke held Tom's shoulders and looked the other boy in the eyes.

"What?" Yusuke knew Tom was not one for pressuring things onto but this problem that occurred had an old man's life on the line. Yusuke's father was at least a thousand years old while his mother, thirty-eight. He always wondered how this age difference happened and as to how many brothers and sisters he must have had from the same father.

"You know my dad, right? Well he's dying from a heart problem and…his last wish is to see me happy. You know that talk when the parents get together and talk about marriage. My dad wants me to find whatever you call it; mate and you're the perfect one for the job!" Yusuke smiled at Tom.

"Yusuke…I'd be honored to. You are my best friend, my only friend." Yusuke stopped smiling. Tom was taking this a bit _too_ well.

Yusuke shook his head and looked Tom in the eyes again but with a serious look this time. "I mean to pretend, Tom. You can play along with me right?" Tom looked as though the world came crashing down around him.

"I can't do that, Yusuke. He's your father and here I thought you were serious about me. I must be dumb like you." Yusuke looked to the ground as he felt the boy tremble under his hands.

Tom was obviously hurt by Yusuke's deceiving plan for his father. Yusuke sighed and let his arms fall to his sides. He was feeling guilty and at the same time mad that his friend wasn't going to go along with him. "I'm sorry I asked you to do anything, see you around." Yusuke turned and walked away from both Tom and the house. If he didn't have a mate, his old man would die without a peaceful heart and mind.

"Yusuke, wait! I'm sorry!" The boy stopped walking and was surprised to see Tom running up to him with open arms.

"Tom? What's wrong?" But Tom didn't say anything and instead began to kiss Yusuke's cheeks.

"I'll go along with it, but you have to promise me you'll stick with your word!" The said boy blushed at this and smiled.

"Very well, Tom. I promise to stick with my word, OK?" Yusuke laughed a bit and hung his head low, gazing at his new soon-to-be mate.

They looked into their eyes and they smiled. Right under Yusuke's nose, there was mate for him after all. Yusuke took Tom's hand and pulled him inside so that he could formerly meet his parents.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Yeah, it's cute no?**


End file.
